How Paperwork Changes People
by skyruu
Summary: Beberapa situasi yang terjadi gara-gara paperwork yang never ending. Memang sudah seharusnya Tsuna melarikan diri pada saat Reborn datang ke rumahnya untuk pertama kalinya. Sungguh, paperwork itu benda ajaib yang bisa melepaskan semua kewarasan yang Tsuna miliki!


**-:-:-:-**

**How Paperwork Changes People © skyruu**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

**K+ / Humor/Family**

**Possible OOC, amount of paperwork, bad humor, mistype, etc.**

_Read at your own risk_

**-:-:-:-**

* * *

_And then I'm completely regretted my decision to become the Vongola Decimo._

_(Tsunayoshi Sawada)_

* * *

**Situasi Pertama, Takeshi Yamamoto.**

Demi apapun, Takeshi tak pernah bisa akur dengan yang namanya _paperwork_. Seharusnya dia menyesali keputusannya karena telah menjadi Rain Guardian dari sahabatnya, dia tak pernah tahu kalau menjadi guardian akan mengurusi banyak kertas seperti ini. Ini sama saja seperti dia kembali bersekolah di Namimori.

Hayato sudah berulang kali agar dia menuntaskan kertas-kertas yang ada di ruangannya itu daripada malah membuat sushi atau mengayunkan Shigure Kintoki miliknya. Tapi apa mau dikata, setiap dia kembali ke ruang kerjanya dan melihat beberapa tumpukan _paperwork_, kepalanya mulai terasa pusing dan rasanya mual, dan sepertinya dia mulai mengalami fobia akan _paperwork_.

"Aku tak pernah mengalami sakit kepala seperti ini seumur hidupku kecuali saat melihat _itu_ di ruanganku. Dan aku berharap mereka bisa menangani diri mereka sendiri tanpa bantuan tanganku."

Dan pada akhirnya Takeshi selalu pingsan di depan pintu ruang kerjanya bahkan sebelum dia sempat memegang knop pintu.

_Paperwork_ bisa membuat seseorang menjadi fobia. Dan ini telah dibuktikan secara nyata oleh Rain Guardian dari Vongola Decimo.

* * *

**Situasi Kedua, Lambo Bovino.**

Lambo selalu membayangkan setelah menjadi guardian dia akan disediakan banyak permen, kue, dan makanan manis yang dia sukai. Tapi kenyataan lebih kejam dari imajinasi, hal itu tak pernah terjadi. Yang tersedia di meja kerjanya bukanlah makanan ataupun kue, melainkan benda putih yang bertumpuk seperti pilar dari neraka.

Kenapa dia harus disediakan kertas lagi? Dia sudah sering menerima kertas dari sekolahnya dan di mansion pun dia menerima kertas juga, apa ini siksaan versi terbaru?

Nyatanya Lambo selalu menyelipkan hampir semua _paperwork_nya pada tumpukan milik Tsuna dan mengerjakan _sedikit_ bagiannya.

Saat Hayato menggebrak pintu ruang kerjanya dan melempar tumpukan kertas bagiannya dan menyuruhnya untuk mengerjakan sendiri Lambo hanya berkata, "Lambo-_san_ tidak bisa membaca dan menulis, makanya Lambo-_san_ menyerahkannya pada Tsuna-_nii_." Yang tentu saja membuat Hayato naik darah dan menimpuk kertas itu ke kepala Lambo dengan sangat keras.

_Paperwork_ bahkan bisa membuat seseorang tiba-tiba tak bisa membaca dan menulis, entah itu hanya alasan supaya bisa menghindar dari pasukan neraka tersebut.

* * *

**Situasi Ketiga, Kyouya Hibari.**

Mungkin benda ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang Kyouya benci nomor dua setelah Mukuro. Walau Kyouya sudah terbiasa mengerjakan _paperwork_ selama dia masih menjabat sebagai prefek, ini sangat berlebihan. Saat di Namimori dulu, Kyouya masih bisa tidur siang dan bisa menyelesaikannya dalam satu hari, _sangat_ berbeda dengan sekarang yang bahkan Kyouya tidak tahu kapan _paperwork_nya selesai dan akhirnya dia bisa tidur siang.

Kyouya masih bisa mentolerasinya sebagai respeknya kepada Tsunayoshi, tapi jika sampai _never ending _seperti ini, mau tak mau Kyouya harus _menggigit sampai mati_ benda-benda terkutuk itu (padahal memang pada dasarnya benda mati)—atau dia harus menggigit seorang omnivora—Tsunayoshi—sampai mati karena berani sekali membuatnya bekerja hingga larut dan terkadang tidak tidur.

_Paperwork_ membuat seseorang yang _moody_ seperti Kyouya semakin _moody_ dan membuat siapapun tak ingin mendekatinya dalam jarak sepuluh meter.

* * *

**Situasi Keempat, Ryohei Sasagawa.**

Semua orang tahu bahwa Ryohei tak pernah bisa sinkron dengan yang namanya kertas. Boxer dan kertas memang bukan kombinasi yang cocok, bahkan bisa dibilang mustahil. Maka, dengan adilnya dan dengan _tidak_ inginnya, para guardians dengan _tidak_ relanya ikut membantu Ryohei mengerjakan miliknya dan mengarahkan Ryohei supaya mengerjakannya dengan baik tanpa menghancurkannya dengan Maximum Canon.

Hingga pada akhirnya saat semua guardians sibuk dengan masing-masing, dan Ryohei yang tidak tahu harus bagaimana, kembali menghancurkan _paperwork_ tersebut dengan Maximum Ingram-nya.

"HANCURKAN MAKSIMUM!"

Ini bukan salah Ryohei yang bodoh atau salah guardians yang tidak membantunya, ini salah paperwork. Begitu yang Ryohei katakan saat Tsuna menanyakan paperworks miliknya hancur berhamburan.

_Paperwork_ tidak mengubah apapun pada Ryohei, akan tetapi Ryohei selalu refleks meninju kertas terkutuk itu bila dia melihatnya. Memang tidak mengubah apapun… mungkin.

* * *

**Situasi Kelima, Mukuro Rokudo.**

Mukuro tak pernah membayangkan hal ini bahkan di enam kehidupannya. Tak pernah menyangka kalau ilusionis mantan narapidana Vindice akan kesusahan hanya dengan sekumpulan benda mati yang berubah wujud menjadi sekumpulan tentara dari neraka—yang bahkan Mukuro tidak pernah melihat mereka di neraka.

Seharusnya sejak awal Mukuro sudah menguasai tubuh Tsunayoshi dan memerintahkan guardiansnya untuk mengahancurkan benda terkutuk itu, lalu setelahnya dia hidup tenang sambil merencanakan penjajahan dunia.

Ya, jika sejak awal Mukuro sudah melakukannya. Berani sekali Tsunayoshi.

Ya, Tsunayoshi berani dan selalu memaksanya dengan ancaman bahwa dia akan bunuh diri dan tidak akan membiarkan Mukuro menguasai tubuhnya jika Mukuro tidak menyelesaikan pasukan putih itu.

Mau tak mau Mukuro menuruti perintah Sang Langit.

_Paperwork_ mengubah seorang _rebel_ menjadi seorang penurut. Tsuna selalu bersyukur ancaman murahan seperti itu masih berlaku pada Mukuro.

* * *

**Situasi Keenam, Chrome Dokuro.**

Chrome kesal. Sangat kesal.

Chrome ingin Mukuro kembali ke neraka dan tidak usah kembali.

Apa Mukuro pernah sadar bahwa _hampir_ semua _paperwork_ yang ada di Vongola Mansion adalah ulah perbuatannya dan Si Awan?

Sayangnya tidak, Chrome. Meskipun dengan kemampuan ilusi nomor satu yang selalu dibanggakan oleh orang lain itu, kepala nanas milik Mukuro itu sama kerasnya seperti batu sungai—bahkan mungkin lebih. Chrome selalu berharap bossnya bisa melelehkan sedikit kepala nanas Mukuro supaya tidak terlalu keras dan akhirnya menyadari bahwa _paperwork_ itu adalah ulahnya dan Si Awan.

_Paperwork_ mengubah Chrome Dokuro yang penurut dan manis menjadi seorang yang kejam dan selalu memikirkan beberapa rencana pembuatan selai nanas dari kepala Mukuro-_sama_-nya tersebut. Mukuro selalu menyesali kesalahannya membuat Chrome bergabung dengan Tsuna saat Chrome menatapnya datar—lebih datar dan kejam daripada Fran.

* * *

**Situasi Ketujuh, Hayato Gokudera.**

Posisinya sebagai Storm Guardian yang merupakan pemimpin dari guardians lainnya dan juga sebagai Tangan Kanan Tsuna, pekerjaan Hayato jauh lebih berat dari yang lainnya. Mengawasi Tsuna termasuk dalam pekerjaannya. Juudaimenya itu selalu berusaha melarikan diri dari tugasnya dan sering kali mengelabuinya, membuatnya jadi tak segan untuk menempatkan dirinya di dekat Juudaime agar dia tak lari—bahkan sering kali Hayato ditemani Reborn.

Dia harus bisa menjadi orang kedua yang bisa menghentikan pertarungan antara Kabut dan Awan selain Tsuna sendiri. Tapi bukannya menghentikan, Hayato malah ikut bergabung bertarung. Akibatnya _paperwork_ semakin bertambah dan menambah rasa sakit di kepala Hayato.

Seandainya Hayato bisa melarikan diri dari semua ini, dia akan senang sekali dan mungkin tak akan pernah kembali. Tapi sayangnya dia tak bisa meninggalkan Juudaime. Tak bisa.

Akhirnya Hayato hanya bisa menahan semua perkataan jelek mengenai Juudaimenya, menahan amarahnya pada guardians, dan menekuni pekerjaannya. Menjadi lebih tenang seperti yang Fon katakan.

Ini bisa dibilang _paperwork_ membawa perubahan positif kepada Hayato.

Atau malah membuatnya lebih parah, karena Vongola Tenth Generation dijuluki sebagai Pelopor Kekacauan Nomor Satu dalam buku ranking milik Fuuta.

Hayato harus banyak berdoa dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di kolam dekat taman mansion.

* * *

**Situasi Kedelapan, Tsunayoshi Sawada.**

Tsuna ingin lari.

Lari dari pengawasan Reborn dan Hayato.

Lari dari pasukan putih dari neraka itu.

Tsuna sudah tak bisa mempertahankan kewarasannya jika sudah menyangkut soal _paperwork_.

Pernah suatu hari Tsuna bermaksud bunuh diri—melarikan diri dari benda putih itu. Tapi usahanya sering digagalkan oleh Reborn yang _selalu_ dengan mudahnya mengetahui tempatnya berada (apa Reborn menempelkan semacam _tracker_ pada bajunya?).

Belum lagi jika Mukuro dan Kyouya sudah mengadu tonfa dan _trident_ mereka. Tsuna sering kali langsung terbang dan menghentikan mereka dengan X-Burner, lalu menjadikan mereka manusia es dengan Zero Point Breakthrough First Edition. Kebiasaan Vongola Decimo yang satu ini ditakuti semua mafia yang ada di Vongola Mansion, dan mereka mencatat baik-baik dalam pikiran mereka, _'Jangan pernah bertarung di daerah Vongola Mansion atau di kota atau dimanapun yang bisa membuat gunungan kertas di ruang kerjanya bertambah.'_

Tsuna bahkan pernah nekat mengurung semua guardiansnya dalam satu ruang _training_. Akibatnya malah lebih fatal dan membuat satu ruang _training_ rata bersama tanah. Tsuna menyesal dari hatinya yang terdalam.

Bahkan seorang Tsunayoshi Sawada yang dikatakan sebagai keturunan favorit dari Vongola Primo bisa kehilangan kewarasan dan akal sehatnya jika menyangkut soal _paperwork_ dan guardiansnya.

Guardians di satu tempat yang sama, sama dengan tambahan _paperwork_.

Sungguh Tsuna menyesali keputusannya menjadi Vongola Decimo dan _sungguh_ menyesali dan merutuk kenapa dia bisa menjadi keturunan dari Giotto.

* * *

**[a/n]:**

**Saya minta maaf jika banyak hal-hal yang rancu (_ _')a**

**Sungguh ide kayak gini emang bikin ngetik makin asik juga sambil cengir-cengir nggak jelas XD**

…**and such a pity of you Tsuna, you've lost your sane because of your guardians' behave and those piles of paper X'D**

**Mind you leaving your review after reading this story? 8)**

**I'd really appreciate it! /insert love emoticon/**


End file.
